The BabySitters
by sexy jock
Summary: Flynn gets babysitted Flynn/Ty/Deuce
1. Day 1

Ty & Deuce have been asked to babysit Flynn for 2 weeks while Rocky, Cece and their moms go to Vegas for a dance competition.

Day 1

Mom I'll get it, screamed flinn . Hay little man says Ty. Ty here is a list of contact info in case of emergencies ok Bye Flynn bye mom. "So Flynn" said the two **BIGGER **boys "what do you want to do the next couple days. I don't know maybe play video games. It is now five o'clock and the three head down to the local pizza chain called Crusty. Later that night they made Flynn brush his teeth and go to bed.

Ty and Deuce were watching Zombieland their favorite zombie movie. Deuce looked over at Ty seeing the sexy lean boy sleeping next to him in his then boxer briefs clearly outlining Ty massive 11 inch dong. Dusce starting to get hard walks over and try's to touch Ty's dick then them here a high pitched scream moaning and yelling for Ty and Deuce…..


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Ty and Deuce ran in to the bedroom to find Flynn messing around with his dick. They close the door and run out to the living room before Flynn noticed.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

So did you sleep good little dude said Ty. Sort of said Flynn what are we going to do today. Well it's going to be hot out want to go to the pool. Sure but I need a swimsuit. NO, problem said Deuce; my uncle owns a swim shop. Cool.

_At The Swim Shop._

Ty, Flynn pick out anything it's free. Ty picks out a red and black striped. Flynn picked out a blue one.

_POOL_

Let's get changed ok, Deuce lets go. Coming, just reading the sign. They all changed and swam the whole day.

_Back at home_

That was fun! Ya I'm going to take a shower and during this time Deuce slowly sunk in to take a peek at Ty. But that ended quickly because Ty was about to get out. That night they watched another movie after Flynn went to bed it was Wet Wild Whores. Ty was so turned on so much he ran to the bath room to release some tension but Deuce was not because he was gay.

_**Listen I'm trying to figure a way for a Ty-Deuce and then work Flynn in to the mix ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Please review I have no clue if good or I'm stupid

Day 3

_1:00am_

Don't you need to relesase a little. No its not turning me on.

Why asked Ty.

Ty do you promise not to tell.

Sure

I…i..i..i.i Im gay Deuce Studerd

Ok so what you like dick no big deal you like what you like.

Were still friends RIGHT?

Ya, Why would we not.

IM GAY!

That's fine.

Ty

what

Do you want to try something '

Like what!

This _Deuce slowly pulls out 7in cock!_

Fuck no go to bed.

Sorry.

*The first sex scene is in the next chapter should be posted by the 16th of this month.**


	4. Chapter 4

MID MORNING DAY 4

Ty; I'm sorry about last night it is I just never been able to tell any one

Deuce I think I might be gay to.

Really

Really, you can't tell anybody though

WHY WOULD I!

Don't know can I still take you up on the offer

What Offer

THE offer from last night

Sure.

Ty and Deuce slowly took off their shirts then there pants and now Ty in his boxer briefs and Deuce in his silk boxers. Deuce walks over to Ty and gets on his knees and pulls down his boxers and then plops out Ty's 11in cock. Deuce starts to suck the cock slowly teasing the cock head getting Ty to moan a couple of times. Ty and Deuce are so busy they don't even and know someone is watching. Ty can you do me know sure Ty walks over and starts messing with his balls and then sucking furiously. They stop almost simultaneously when they hear the toilet flush. Oh fuck hurry up get dressed hurry.

Hey Guys

Hey the older guys say

What were you guys doing?

We were wrestling.

Ok I'm hungry

Ok

Let's go to I hop

After they eat they go to the Cubs game.

AT THE CUBS GAME

Ty Ty Ty Ty Ty can I get a jersey

NO we don't have the money

Please pretty please

NO now shut up

Deuce can I get a jersey

NO Ty said no to your not getting a jersey don't ask again

Please

NO they both said

_The cubs won the game against the Cardinals._

_AT HOME_

Flynn what do you want to eat

Shut up he whispered

What

SHUT UP!

Get over here why you are mad

Because you guys did not let me get the jersey

Well you don't get what you want all the time

I do my mom gets me whatever I want

I'm not your Mom

Flynn spits in both of their faces and starts to run to his bedroom because he knew he would be in trouble. But before he can get 10 feet Ty has already takled Flynn to the ground and tell him to pull down his pants and bend over Ty whipped him 6 times with his belt and Deuce did it 6 times as well. They both noticed it at the same time what was happing to Flynn he was becoming hard seeing Ty's cock slip thew his boxers. So you like this the wiping and my cock.

No.

It doesn't show down there

It's never done this before. Is it bad?

No it's not bad but, do you know how to handle it

HOW

Like this, Ty pulls down Flynn's undies and starts to give Flynn a blow job and giving him a little hand job on his little 3 incher he didn't last more than 4 minutes. Whats this white stuff

That's cum.

I feel better now.

It will make you feel better every time.

Can we do that again.

Sure

Sure

*Thanks for the review****


End file.
